NeS1 Post 526
NeS1 Post 526 sees the introduction of Lieutenant Randy and one of the arch-villains of the NeS Heroes, Burby 00. Burby 00 is plotting to conquer the universe and has been manufacturing an army of Burbys to follow him. Elsewhere, in the Ligor Sector, Lt Randy is on a solo mission in his X-Wing, sent by General Chaos, to investigate disappearing ships. General Chaos has a speech impediment that causes him to swear profusely. As Lt Randy waits he spots El-Taco Grande, the ship of Enchilada Man, crash into an asteroid and is amused. Burby 00, meanwhile, awakens his Burby army, which begin to chant sinisterly, and Burby 00 curses his 'father', who is shown as Dr Tigger of Liger Electronics by a photograph. Post *Meanwhile, on a distant planet, an sinister plan takes shape...* *A dark, fuzzy (and short) presence enters the room. Shrouded with evil, its eyes glow a brilliant, firey red.* Burby 00: Yes... Yes, all goes according to plan. Soon I, with my supirior AI, shall rule the UNIVERSE!!! <insert sinister laughter here> *Camera pan to a titanic machine in the process of churning out hundreds of Burbys, all of which have a similar look in their demonic eyes.* *Note: replace the "B" in Burby with an "F" to get an idea on what "evil" awaits our intrepid heros/heroins...* *Meanwhile (that word again... hmmm....) several parsecsParsec article, Wikipedia. away a lone X-wing glides through the emptyness of the Liger sector...* Lt. Randy: Now, explain to me once again WHY I'm out here apparently doing nothing. Gen. Chaos: We recieved several *^&$ reports about *#%^@ a ^$@#% number of &$^%@ ships dissappearing in the %^&# sector. <Fade to black> <Fade in> The Announcer: General Chaos has a mental ailment causeing him to blurt out obsenities at random, esspecially when excited. Please excuse the inconvinence. *And now back to the show* <Wipe in to Randy in his X-wing> Lt. Randy: Whatever you say Sir... I guess. * Randy notices Enchilada Man's ship whiz past and smack into a convinently placed asteroid. * Lt. Randy: Poor fool... heh... wait, what's that? < sensor screen blinks > Sir? I'm getting some strange readings from quadrant 23246. Should I investigate? Gen. Chaos: &$^@#, stay $&@^ing right ^%&#^ing there. I'll &%^# send Major Payne and Sgt. Slaughter to give #&%# you #&%#$*@*#%(#$%&@(#&%(#@gasp>@#&%!@#%!* assist-@#%&#-ance. Lt. Randy: Uhhhh... Yes Sir, though I will move closer to get better readings on this disturbance. Gen. Chaos: Good *#^$# man... General #&$*# out... *Camera pans off to the planet as Randy's X-wing vectors off* *Back on the planet...* Burby 00: I have become Death, destroyer of worlds... Arise my children of the dark night, the day of reckoning is at hand. <Sinister laughter> *Just then, thousands of Burbys come online and begin chanting "Naytay Koh"* Burby 00: Bwahahahahahahaha... *A dark and, needless to say, sinister mist swirls up from the platform the dark one is perched upon just as an organ begins to play some, well, sinister music.* * 00 approches a tape player and clicks it off thus ending the music* Burby 00: Curse this wretched form for its lack of proper hand. GGRRRRRAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! CURSE YOU FATHER!!!! CURSE YOUUUUU!!!!! <zip pan to Gen. Chaos> Gen. Chaos: @*#%^#@ you #%*#$%*$ father, I #$%^#$& on your $*#$%* #$%*&$ 3 #^%#$*& times!!! Yeah, you #%*$#$& monkey $*#$&%!!! Bwahahah..#%*&@...ahahahah...@&*%@...ahaha!!! <zip pan back to 00> Burby 00: Yeah, what he said Where was I? Oh yes, CURSE YOUUUUUUU!!!!! *Thunder rolls and lighting flashes, casting light upon a shattered picture frame containing a picture of Bill ClintonBill Clinton article, Wikipedia. labeled "Mother"... (oops wrong picture) <zip pan to another smilarly shattered picture> ...of an elderly gentleman labeled Dr. Tigger: Liger electronics president.* <Will our heros be able to stop this err... mad ... TOY in time? Will Gen. Chaos get counciling? Will Encilada Man be obliterated on the jagged rock below? Tune in next time for "Furry Fiasco" or "Curses, foiled again"...> Notes Britt's Commentary "As Randy the Writer suggests in the post, Burby is a parody of FurbyFurby article, Wikipedia.. Although the rest of the main Story is taking place in TV Land, within the movie Star Wars (film) Star Wars: A New HopeStar Wars (film) Star Wars (film) article, Wikipedia., this post seems to take place in the real Story Realm instead, due to the presence of Enchilada Man and non-Star Wars characters and places." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post